FALL WITH YOU
by 10shi.tenshi
Summary: time passed and now it's time to make decisions... "you asked me that if you fall i would catch you... i answered no... because i would fall with you" RITSUKA X YUIKO...so sorry bout the summary i know it sucked .... OC WARNING!


Fall with you

(Loveless; ritsuka and yuiko)

I don't own Loveless or the characters… if I do dudes I'll make Soubi head over hills to Hitomi…

Please bear with me! I know my grammar sucks but hey… this is one way of practicing right?!

It's been two years since they left elementary; they are now in 2nd year high school. And everything change; every one matured physically and mentally. And it's been two years since Soubi told Ritsuka that he loved him but he can't live with out Hitomi, and he realize that he love her so much, not because he had a baby with her, but because he do love her with all his heart. Though Ritsuka was sad, he can't be selfish. After that revelation he had been gloomy but his friends were there for him, especially Yuiko. Though he won't admit it but his growing fondness towards the girl had been visible to his other friends' eyes.

Summer will end next week so it means the week after next week will be the opening of the class and their batch will be in 3rd year soon. And he can't wait to see his friends especially Yuiko.

Ritsuka saw Yayaoi, who was at the gate waiting for someone, summer had been good to him, and he had grown from the dwarf like boy now to a 5'9 dude. He smirked at the sight of his friend waving at him. "Ritsuka-san! It's been a while!" Yayaoi said, walking towards him.

"Yeah…well have you seen Yuiko?" he asked him, Yayoi's face was half smirking and smiling. "Oh…I see... Yuiko-chan eh?! Didn't you know?! Her family left for America and she even told me that they will never come back here in Japan…" they suddenly stopped walking, Ritsuka's face was "unpaintable" he looked so sad and angry at the same time he was about to say something when they heard "Yayaoi! Ritsuka! Oh my gosh I missed you guys!!!" Ritsuka's face was priceless, Yayoi's laughter echoed in the hallway of the school.

"Dude your face…hahahahaha-" He suddenly stop when he felt deadly glare piercing through his body, he shivered. He left, half running and half walking.

"umm… did I miss something?" the pink haired beauty ask him.

'_Wow! She's so beautiful'_ Ritsuka can't help but notice the beauty in front him.

Her pink tresses flow from her shoulder down to her tiny waist as the wind blows her hair. _Even the wind agrees with me._

**[ like in the movies?! The windy effect … please just bear with me?! ]**

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a waving hand at his face

"Ritsuka-kun? Are you ok?" her voice calms him

"Yes…"

_Ring…ring…_

"Oh hey ritsuka-kun can I see your schedule?" then he handed her a piece of paper.

"Hmm… algebra f505 7:30-8:30 am [ wow … this is the reason why students have bad day…]

Natural Science f308 9:10- 10:10

History f408 10:00-11:30 …" he was staring at her

And so on and so fort….

"Yehey! We have the same schedule Ritsuka-kun"

_God thank you! Yes!_

"really?... "

[ oh I know you guys are wondering, why they didn't have the whole opening ceremony , TIME SKIP! ]

"yup… let's go " they walk ,side by side towards there room.

_I have a feeling that this year will be unforgettable. _

__Well its been a while since I last post a story… guys!! Christmas is fast approaching!!! Merry Christmas everyone!! I love you all_

our country just faced the worst natural disaster ever… and it's so sad that there are people WHO HAVE TINY BRAINS who think that " we monkey" deserved it and we should die… they should know that compared to them we are more BLESSED and have they looked at their faces FOR PETE'S SAKE!!! They have retarded face!! They can't even talk English straight!!! BULLSHARK!!! [ I know im bad at English but hell yeah! ]

so PLEASE.! Don't think you're so great cause your not even half of it… well your country might be progressive but did you even help to make it progressive?! BULLSHARK! Man, woman and even kids died because of the horrible storm and there you are laughing your ass off… fuck go to hell and fuck the devil!

Do you even realize that there are many insert race here [ don't worry this is for the people who insulted our country, they even posted it at twitter ] here in our country… what if the ABUSSAYAF will kidnapped all your fellow countrymen here and beheaded them?! [ I WISH!!!] fuck I wish it'll happen.

Sorry for the outburst guys but I felt so insulted… many people died here in our country because of the storm… and there they are laughing saying we deserve it … pucha! Bad trip. I pray that the 4 storm which recently passed our country will be a super typhoon and hit that fucking country and all of them die!!! So they'll know what we Filipinos feel…

_To those who help our country, in behalf of my countrymen, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF OUR HEARTS… I PRAY GOD WILL BLESS YOU!

Toodles!!!     


End file.
